Thrilling Date
was a flower collection event that ran August 08, 2016 and came back in August 24, 2017. Announcement August 08, 2016, NTT. Solmare's Facebook announcement: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #244 -Event Announcement by Luca Orlem, Leon– Luca “Hehe... Who should I choose?” Leon “What are you doing, Luca?” Luca “Hey, Leon. Hmm. I’m gonna share my secret plan since you are not a Elias type. I’m planning on doing ‘Test of Courage’. And I was thinking who to scare...” Leon “Test of courage?” Luca “Yup! It’s simple. You walk in a dark, haunted place to prove your braveness.” Leon “To prove your braveness for what? Why?” Luca “...!! Leon!! Look at your back!! Something’s there!” Leon “*Turned* I see nothing.” Luca (I knew it... It doesn’t work on him...)ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #244." Retrieved on November 01, 2018. August 09, 2016, NTT. Solmare's Facebook announcement: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #245 -Event Announcement by Randy March, Taffy- Randy “Wow! Ghost Taffy is here!” Taffy “M-M-Master, me is not ghost...!!” Randy “Hehe! Rest in Peace Taffy!” Taffy “No Master, Me still alive!” Randy “Don’t worry. I love Ghost Taffy, too. *wink*” Taffy “Me don’t want to scare her...” Randy “She looks extra cute when she gets scared... Hehe. We can try the test of courage with her, wearing matching haunted outfit. I’ll protect her from the ghosts! Sounds fun, right Taffy?”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #245." Retrieved on November 01, 2018. August 24, 2017, NTT. Solmare's Facebook announcement: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #443 Gedonelune Academy’s Journal �-Event Announcement by Vincent, Leon- Vincent “Summer isn't all about day-time fun. Gong to haunted place and talking about ghost is also a thing in different kingdom, I heard.” Leon “...I guess.” Vincent “I’m sure you’ll enjoy it too, Leon!” Leon “Maybe...” Vincent “Yeah it’s so thrilling that it makes you forget about the heat!” Leon “Thrilling... I am always thrilled to see her... Is it different from what you’re talking about?” Vincent “....That’s different, Leon.”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #443." Retrieved on October 30, 2018. Note * Summary Intro Storyies The stories had choices to pick despite being of one chapter only. Luca: Luca asked Liz to go on a stroll under the moonlight and stars. On a magic broom he got her from the girls dormitory balcony, and took her to the edge of the Northern Valley Forest, where he told her the rumor of the screams of a girl in the forest, and he wanted to see if it was true or not, being that the real reason he wanted to go out at night. They heard a wail, Liz identified the sound as a request for help, and when they approached it was just a small cat-like creature, with bushy tail, ears like a cat and stripes running vertically across its chestnut fur. Luca explained it was a Feligreen, innocent and docile, a lot of students use them for familiars. Laid on the ground with one of its fore paws injured and bleeding, Luca healed it with "Sanation Aura" spell. The Feligreen thanked them and hopped away vanishing into the forest. Gallery Category:Events Category:Collection Events Category:Halloween